The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKCAL097.’ It is characterized by having blue flowers, large flower diameter and creeping plant and growth habit. ‘SAKCAL097’ originated from a hybridization made in 2001 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female grandparent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘0BC-13A’ (unpatented) and had a carmine-rose flower color, large flower size and a semi-mounding plant and growth habit. The male grandparent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘9B-74AA-1’ (unpatented) characterized by its violet flower color and creeping plant and growth habit.
In February 2001, ‘0BC-13A’ and ‘9B-74AA-1’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. In February 2001, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with mounding plant habit and creeping plant habit. Three plant lines were selected within the F1 plants that had rose colored flowers and a creeping plant growth habit. The three plant lines were intercrossed. The exact female and male parentage is unknown.
In August 2001, seeds obtained were sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of rose and blue, each with a creeping plant habit. The line ‘K2-125’ was selected for its blue flower color, large flower size and creeping plant growth habit.
In February 2002, line ‘K2-125’ was vegetatively propagated by cuttings, cultivated and evaluated.
In April 2002, line ‘K2-125’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. Line ‘K2-125’ was propagated again in July 2002 to reconfirm the line's stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKCAL097’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.